


Sinister

by DJToby



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil games - Fandom
Genre: Horror, M/M, Other, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJToby/pseuds/DJToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil play a horror game on DanAndPhilGAMES, but it is an unexpectedly horrifying game. Dan is spooked more than Phil, and he looks to him for reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This Phanfiction contains swearing and a made-up horror game with gory events and characters. IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH, AFRAID OF BUGS, OR YOU ARE SCARED EASILY, DO NOT READ THIS.

I turned the case back and forth in my hands nervously. Phil was busy setting up the camera and game, pausing occasionally to scratch his nose. Sinister, the case read, and the picture was all black except for a white light being obstructed by a shadowed figure with eight tentacle-like appendages coming out of its back. It looked harmless enough, but the reviews for this game said it was all but harmless.

“It’s set up,” Phil said, sitting in his desk chair and patting mine to signal me to sit down.

“Alright,” I said, hesitantly lowering into the chair.

Phil must have detected my fear, for he reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, giving me a small smile. I blushed, but smiled back.

“It’s not real, Dan,” he assured me. “Besides, they want us to play it really bad.”

I sighed. “I know, but still be prepared if I accidentally break the monitor,” I teased.

Phil brought a corner of his smile higher than the other and chuckled. “Just remember I’m here, and if anything too lovey-dovey happens, we can edit it out.”

I nodded as he turned on the computer, logged in, and opened the game. I turned on the camera facing us.

“Ready?” I asked Phil. “One…two…three!”

“Hi, DanandPhilGames buddies!” Phil and I said cheerfully in unison. Phil continued, “So you guys have suggested this game since it came out…guess what it is!”

I grabbed the game case and held it up to the camera while Phil dramatically waved his hands around it. “Sinister!” I said in a pretend shaky and scared voice. Phil made a ghost sound, and I looked at him like he just made a terribly awful pun.

“You all said it was the ‘scariest game in existence’,” I made air quotes. “So why not play it in the dark at night?”

Phil switched off the lights. “I’ve heard people say this game was about a poltergeist, serial killer, and demon all rolled into one,” Phil counted on his fingers. “To be honest, I’m quite terrified.”

“That sounds…lovely,” I said sarcastically and pressed “Play”.

The game started out with a long hallway lit with a single, flickering lightbulb. The character we were playing jerked up, making Phil and I jump back. The camera shook around as if the character was looking around frantically, and he breathed quickly. Finally, he stood up, and in the corner of the screen, it told us to move using W, A, S, D.

“Are we in a hospital?” Phil asked.

“I’m not sure,” I pressed W and Phil used the mouse to look around. He looked through a windowed door where another flickering light was, but it had a bloody hospital bed.

“I think we are,” Phil said. “God, that’s creepy.”

We walked around more, occasionally making jokes or remarks about the game, encountering more doors with various bloody hospital beds. Nothing particularly creepy happened, it just looked like a generic horror game.

“Nothing’s happening,” I said, almost dissapointed.

“That means something’s going to happen soon,” Phil said, turning around a corner to a hallway filled with body bags. All had the outline if bodies in them.

“Wah!” he squealed and jumped. After he realized nothing had happened, he chuckled.

I leaned my face into my palm. “Phil, it’s only a hallway with body bags.”

“It was really sudden!” he said defensively.

I rolled my eyes dramatically enough so that the camera would see.

The hallway was long, and a sound of squishing and cracking happened when we stepped over the body bags. Phil and I both scowled and I pretended to retch.

“Dead end,” Phil remarked, turning around.

We turned around, and the body bags were all empty.

“Uuuuuuuurrm…” I said, leaning back slightly.

“Where have they gone?” Phil leaned closer to the monitor.

Some body bags that weren’t there before hung on the wall, and I shivered as we passed each one.

Once we were out of the hallway, more body bags hung on the walls to a larger room, with a desk and a sign saying “Reception” on top of it. Phil and i had the same idea of walking towards the desk. Scattered on the desk were profile pictures of various people in hospital gowns. They all were dead, and had severe, gory wounds on either their neck or head. Phil’s eyes widened, and I muttered “Oh my God.”

“What the fuck kind of hospital is this?” I asked.

“It’s hellish,” Phil replied.

“Hellspital,” I said, not even thinking about it. When I realized what I said, I facepalmed. “I’ll see myself out.”

The computer at the desk was stuck on a command prompt, but all it said was “no” repeatedly. A mug of spilled coffee spilled onto the ground, and lead to even more pictures, but this time of mutilated bodies in hospital gowns. I made a mental note to censor some while editing.

“Oh my God, that’s horrible!” Phil gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

“If you’re under fifteen, stop watching,” I said to the camera. “If you truly want to see these images, trust me, you don’t want to.”

We left the desk area and walked through the rest of the room, filled with chairs and tables for waiting. Some were bloody and all of the furniture was damaged or ripped apart. Magazines littered the floor, and some body bags hung on the walls and lay on the ground. Phil looked down, and we discovered that our character was wearing a hospital gown.

“Does that mean his butt is exposed?” Phil questioned.

“Guess so,” I answered. “Maybe all the poltergeist slash serial killer slash demon wants is to see the booty.”

We walked down another long hallway littered with more body bags to a cafeteria. In the corner of the screen, a figure with the same eight tentacles as the one on the cover flashed for a second, and disappeared with a white light. Phil stopped and I lifted my finger from the W key.

“What the fuck was that?” I slowly continued into the cafeteria.

“Ghostie?” Phil asked into the air.

“Don’t try to make it our friend,” I joked.

The cafeteria was littered with spilled food and trash on the floor. Cockroaches snaked around, and our character stepped on them occasionally, making a slight crunching sound. At a counter, empty food trays littered with dead bugs covered every inch of the surface. As we passed a bowl, a large centipede crawled out, making us jump and Phil squealed again.

The centipede stopped for a second after it crawled out, and moved to the counter behind our character. When it was out of sight, we moved around to look at the tables, littered with more trays, trash, and dead bugs.

“Is this an episode of Hoarders?” Phil joked.

“Where’s the dead cats and boxes full of clown dolls from the sixties?” I replied to his joke.

“That would make this game even more terrifying!”

Suddenly, the camera looked up at the ceiling and made a sound that was a grunt, scream, and groan combined. When the camera panned back down, the character’s arm was extended out, and an outline similar to the centipede crawled around under the character’s skin. The character, Phil, and I all shouted at the same time.

“God-Jesus-what the fuck!” I shouted.

The camera jerked around frantically again, resting on a table with a steak knife on it. The character grabbed the knife, and Phil and I knew what was about to happen. Thankfully, the camera panned back up as we heard the knife enter the character’s flesh and stab through the centipede. It panned back down, the outline was still there but not moving, and there was a bloody gash seeping blood in the middle of it. The character walked to the place where condiments, soft drink lids, straws, and napkins were. He grabbed napkins and pressed them to the wound.

Phil and I stared in disbelief. “Who the Hell thought of this?” Phil asked.

The outline faded as if it was never there before, but the gash still remained.

“That was a hallucination,” Phil concluded. “Ghostie is trying to mess with us.”

We walked out of the cafeteria and down another hallway that read “X-Ray Lab”. We entered the room, and we were greeted with x-rays of a skull on the wall, with a knife stabbed through the eye.

“Jesus Christ,” I muttered. “Phil, I don’t think we should uploa-”

I was interrupted by a limp figure with eight tentacles appearing in front of us. It stayed still for about seven seconds before a light flashed on it, revealing the tentacles were made entirely out of human organs. The figure’s head moved slowly up, revealing it’s entirely black eyes, no nose, and creepy grin with only fangs for teeth.

“Jesus, Phil!” I jumped back. “Turn it off, turn it off!”

As he reached for Alt-F4, the figure made a sound I can only describe as screeching, screaming, white noise, growling, and gargling all at once as it lurched forward, its face close up. It flashed light again on its face, showing the fangs covered in blood, and our character’s face in the reflection of the creature’s eyes, looking utterly horrified, but having a fairly large area of skin taken from his right cheek.

I jumped back again, falling out of the chair, onto the floor with a thud. Phil did the same, except he scrambled up to turn on the lights.

The screen faded from the creature’s face to an all-black screen with “You Lost” written in blood.

Utterly horrified, and breathing heavily, I sat back wide-eyed, leaning on the futon. I clutched my chest above where my heart was, which was beating extremely fast.

Phil reached up and finally hit Alt-F4, closing the game and returning to the desktop. He immediately turned to me.

“Dan, are you okay?!” he asked frantically, placing his hand over my heart, his other hand on my cheek. His eyes were wide and worried.

I still breathed heavily, but I nodded. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I rested my face where his neck and shoulders met. I sighed heavily into his neck, and he rubbed my back.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t real,” he cooed. “You’re fine. You’re home, safe and sound.”

I pulled back and held his face in my hands, looking at his face for reassurance.

I looked at his pale, smooth skin, which reminded me of comfort and nights spent indoors with hot chocolate and a good T.V. show. I ran my thumb over his right cheekbone, and he gave me a small smile in response.

I searched his eyes for warmth. Oh God, his eyes. Those pools of clear water that looked at me like I was the only thing that Phil was completely sure of in his entire life. The flecks of green and yellow that swirled around in them reminded me of leaves resting on a pond.

I looked at his lips, still smiling.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Phil Lester,” I said, pulling his head toward me and leaning in to kiss him.

As our lips collided, warmth flowed through my body. I felt his hands hold my waist, and he kissed me back. When we pulled away, he leaned up to switch the camera off.

“We’ll record something happier tomorrow,” he said while he slipped the game back into the case and uninstalled it from the computer.

He lent his hand to me to help me up from the floor, which I gladly grasped, and he walked with his arm around my waist to the lounge, where we watched cartoons until we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
